bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Knight Zeal
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60954 |idalt = |no = 1322 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 21 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 26 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 50, 53, 92, 95, 98 |normal_distribute = 18, 15, 18, 15, 12, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 50, 53, 56, 59, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |bb_distribute = 13, 10, 4, 4, 13, 10, 4, 4, 12, 8, 6, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A disciple of the god Kulyuk, one of the Divine Ten. Zeal disliked interacting with others and always wore a mask to keep his distance, but did jump to the occasion when a chance to serve Kulyuk presented itself. He was regarded as quite the talented disciple thanks to his great agility and stealth, which were perfect for conducting the secret missions his master usually entrusted him with. Although Zeal usually avoided the battlefield during his missions, he did wield a double edged spear made of an unknown material when he had no choice but to fight. Legend has it he displayed incredible strength in battle. |summon = My identity is no business of yours. Now hurry. Give me your orders. |fusion = If you are strengthening me, it must mean my own power doesn't suffice. I will remember that.. |evolution = | hp_base = 3539 |atk_base = 1585 |def_base = 1396 |rec_base = 1338 | hp_lord = 5019 |atk_lord = 2114 |def_lord = 1861 |rec_lord = 1784 | hp_anima = 5611 |rec_anima = 1626 |atk_breaker = 2272 |def_breaker = 1703 |def_guardian = 2019 |rec_guardian = 1705 |def_oracle = 1782 |rec_oracle = 2021 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 260 |def_bonus = 140 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = High Ruler's Chakra |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and max HP for all Units |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Vacant Rift |bbdescription = 14 combo Dark attack on all foes, boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 5 BC fill per turn, 25% BC efficacy boost, 1~2 BC per Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 270 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 60955 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 60123 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Zeal1 }}